The Good Half
by asian9090
Summary: Set after the movie: a year hass passed since loki's downfall, now a new addition to the avengers. LOKI? wait that doesn't sound right! Hes nicer and less evil. Who is this guy and why does he look like Loki. As everyone tries to adjust to the new info a threat comes from beyond but who is this threat, and what does he want with this other guy. Nat/loki R&R plzz
1. Chapter 1

Things are looking good, so far, and the avengers are doing what they do best.

Natasha is in Sweden doing something for Fury. Something about an Ikea employee.

Tony is spending time with Pepper, in London for a convention. Even though Tony would rather drink ale, shake hands and party with Prince Harry. Pepper was able to convince him to go. Since she threaten to call Fury, to tell him that he is still hacking into their system.

Clint is keeping guard at HQ (Classified Information). Nothing special there.

Banner is back in India, eating curry with the locals who are happy to have him around. Healing the sick in their city. If only someone told him about the curry he's about to eat will not only, kill every taste bud in his mouth, but his ass as well. For a week, if not two.

Thor is back in Asgard, bringing Loki along with him. Stripped of his magic and sentence to prison, for how long no one knows. Thor visits him once or twice a week. Loki ignores him. While Thor talks about his day, Loki stares blankly at either the ceiling or the wall. Thor still sees the mischief little boy that he used to play in the garden while their parents looked from a distance. Who showed him magic tricks and illusions. Sadly those where the days that has passed. Now sitting in that cell is a man he does not recognized. _May not be bonded by blood but still brothers by heart._

Loki...

Not much to say about him. Except, that being stripped from his magic made him vulnerable almost human. Deep down he still sees...

Steve just landed in England. The town was lively, and full of life. Looking on the GPS to find the location of the place. She had to be there, if memory serves him right, she said her father left her a cottage in this little town. He held a banquet of her favorite flowers and an envelope. Taking a left on the next street. It wasn't hard to find the cottage, it was at the edge of town. Pushing the fence, he walked up to the door. He stood there.

So much time has passed.

He can easily give her a heart attack.

Raising his fist. He hesitates. His mind is yelling at him to knock on the door, while his heart told him to leave the flowers at the door. According to the file she got married, had kids, and is now a grandmother. Her husband was an old friend of his too. They served together, drank, and played cards. He was a good man. He was happy knowing that his friend keep his promise, when he asked him to look after her.

His heart is breaking. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. He should have never the flowers on the matt along with the letter, he knocked on the door and bolted. He didn't look back to see if she got them.

His vision began to blur.

Agent Maria Hill still works for Fury, and argues with him constantly. Some can say she is his conscience, or mother.

Fury is still Director of Shield. That is all.

* * *

Asgard

Walking up the steps that leads to his home. Its been years since he's been back. 3 years actually.

Smelling the familiar scent of home, he goes to the side of the house to the secret entrance that leads directly to the kitchen. He and his brothers would always sneak in to the kitchen to have first dibs on dessert. He smiles at the memory... then frowns. Memories. The days of innocence and laughs. Now he's not so sure. Things changed when he left. He shouldn't have left. If he had stayed his brother wouldn't-

SMACK!

A strong force slam against his back!

"BROTHER WELCOME BACK I KNEW YOU'LL BE HERE, SEE MOTHER I TOLD YOU HE WOULD SNEAK IN HERE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!"

He inhaled a lung full of air trying to regain his balance, after having the wind knocked out of him. Frigga shook her head laughing, placing the plate of sweets she knows he loves. He smiled at his mother and struggled to walk over to her to give her a hug. She gently hugged him being careful not to squeeze too tight. He looked around the kitchen. Nothing has changed much. He looked at Thor who was stuffing his face full of food. Thor is still the same as he remembered. He may have matured a bit but not by much. He shook his head. He turned his head to look at his mother who was frowning at Thor, she hasn't changed much except her eye theirs sadness in them. He feels sadness flowing through him. He picks up a slice of cake.

Thor was having another Tart when his face gets covered in cake.

Wiping the cake with his hand, he looks up to see his brother looking the other way. Thor knew he threw it. Frigga got caught off guard. Before she can say anything Thor grabbed the plate full of tarts and threw it at his brother. He dodged it and threw another slice of cake at him. Frigga who was going into mother-mood, opened her mouth to stop them. Sadly it didn't work. Thor and his brother didn't hear their mother's threats, as pastries were thrown. Some frosting landed on his hair, and Thor tackled him to the cabinets and rubbed cake in his hair. Both laughing hysterically trying beat each other with cake.

Frigga chest puffed. "If you both don't stop this non-sence now or your father will-"

"What is the meaning of this!" growled Odin, as he walked deeper into the kitchen to see his sons acting like children. Both he and Thor stopped. Eyes wide. "Apologies father, I was just saying 'hello' to brother, and showing him just how much I missed him," he replied. Thor snickered, Odin was not impressed, Frigga shook her head and held back a smile. Glancing at one son to the other. His sons will never change, no matter how many centuries have passed.

"Both of you will not rest till this gets cleaned!" ordered Odin. Thor and his brother moaned. Frigga stood by Odin and placed a hand on his arm.

They began to descend out of the kitchen when Odin turned back "_and no magic!" _he roared. Looking directly at him, he dropped his head and moaned. As much as he enjoyed looking at the Midgardians way of life, there life is far worse than that of Asgard. Odin and Frigga left leaving Thor and his brother to clean.

Later that morning, Frigga went into the kitchen to see her sons handy work at cleaning. She enters the Kitchen to see not only the kitchen spotless but both of her sons asleep on the floor. Frigga smiles and kisses her sons on the head.

Thor and his brother walked to the garden, and spots Sif and the Warriors Three. When they spot him they approached with wide smiles and questions. Gathering around him he started to tell them all the things he learned and what he can do that he can't do before. Sif rolled her eyes as he summoned food. Volstagg began eating it and demanding he summon ale!

As day turns dark Loki sits in his cell waiting for his brother to come.

Then footsteps approach, and stop in front of his cell. He looks up and sees a familiar face that reflects his own. Both men looked at each other. What does one say to his other half. Loki looks away. There is no need for words, even with out his magic they are bonded not by heart but by blood. They feel each others emotions, see what the other sees, feel what the other feels. They do have the same features after all...

Just different personalities and views.

Yet still the same non-the-less.

Thor woke up grinning like mad. Today is the day he returns to Midgard, to see his lovely Jane. He took a deep breath and exhale. Double checking making sure he has Jane's gift, he goes to see his brother.

Just as he was finishing unpacking, Thor walks in. "Brother I know you just can back after being absent from home for three years but may I ask you something?" asked Thor. His brother looked at him, "sure" he replied. Thor clears his throat.

"I was hoping you can go with me to Midgard to see this woman I've been seeing" said Thor. His brother looked at him with wide eyes.

Midgard!?

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Thor nodded.

He frowned.

Thor looked confused.

"I do look like him!"

Thor's mouth made an 'O'.

"Well we could tell them the truth when we get there." He said in understanding.

He nodded.

Wait... Them!?

"Them?!"

Thor Laughed "well yes 'them' I made a few friends there."

He knew that but he didn't expect to see the Avengers as well.

Thor notice his discomfort, then approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "They will not hurt you, they will ask questions, but they are good people." His brother nodded. "Fine I'll go to meet this woman and your friends" he said. Thor smiled and gave his brother a hug. "Be ready in 10 minutes" and with that he was out the door.

He signed.

Grabbing a small bag filling it with scrolls and books he wishes to finish reading.

* * *

Midgard/Earth

Tony was getting everything ready to have the gang over.

Even ordering extra food and drinks for the demigod.

As well as a dart board for Robin Hood.

And a heater for Frosty.

And a male black widow for Red.

And bath salts for the Green Giant.

Everything was set, all he needs to do now is wait.

_Ding_

The door opened and here comes Natasha with Steve. "Finally I would've started the party with out you!" cried Tony. Steve snorted while Natasha rolled her eyes. As soon as Tony gave Steve his beer the door opens. In comes Banner with the package of the "curry." Natasha walks over to give Banner a hug "long time." She said, Banner padded her back. Steve shook his hand. Tony offered him a drink, Banner turned it down giving Tony the "curry."

"Oh you shouldn't have!" smiled Tony taking the "curry" in the fridge.

Clint soon came in and greeted everyone. Now all they need is the girls... And Thor. Tony putting on some AC/DC and started talking about whether to get the new computer tv or just a regular tv that has 3D and comes with surround sound.

Before anyone can reply, thunder erupt. "Ha, hear he comes!" Tony said gleefully

Thor landed on the platform Tony use to dismantle his armor. They notice another figure behind him. "And he brought a friend!" Tony said cheerfully.

Thor entered the room, "friends so glade to see all of you hope you don't mind if I bring someone to join us!" Thor smiled cheerfully. Tony took a sip of his drink and nodded "sure why not maybe he can help me figure out which tv i should get!" Said Tony. Thor smiled broadly, stepping to the side there stood someone who no expected to see again.

No sorry not again but they don't know about the other, the man with the same face as the other in the cell.

Before he can introduce himself, Clint jumped from his seat and nearly speared him. Clint went through him. "I told you that was gonna happen!" Thor looked up to see his brother sitting crossed-legged on the ceiling. "What the Thor!" outburst Clint, who regained his footing. "you said he was locked up!" Thor replied "he is! This is..."

Silence and an awkward moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"He is! This is the other twin Loki!"

Silence, awkward moment.

...

...

...

"WHAT!?" cried everyone.

"Wait there are two of them! TWINS!?" Cried Steve, looking up at where the other Loki was sitting. Thor nodded and laughed "of course... you didn't know that Loki and Loki are twins?"

"No we didn't , in fact you never mentioned it!" Snapped Tony. Clint was looking at Loki with Steve, Bruce was meditating, and Natasha looked confused. "Wait" she said "Loki and Loki?" Thor nodded "Father thought it was best to name them both Loki, makes it easier than trying to tell them apart. Mother didn't approve. So when she tried to change it, but they wouldn't respond so the name stuck." Bruce stopped meditating and looked up. Loki looked... well, just like Loki. But this one seems shy almost frighten. Bruce pitied the poor god. So he decided to introduce himself first, just to be nice. "Ah, hi. I'm uh Doctor, Doctor Banner, well, Bruce Banner. I'm the Hulk." Loki nodded at him and gave a nervous smile "Prince Loki the first Odinson of Asgard" Bruce smiled. "Wait" said Bruce, "the first?" Loki replied, "first-born." Bruce nodded and smiled. Steve shrugged and gave it a shot.

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, nice to meet you!"

Loki saluted him.

Clint was still glaring daggers at him.

"Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man and you are sitting on my ceiling"

Loki apologised and slowly lowered himself, twisting his body around, landing gently on his feet, and stood up straight. Everyone was looking at him, their expressions unreadable. Clint moved in front of Natasha. Rolling her eyes she looked over his shoulder. Loki looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Natasha elbowed Clint, he glared at her and she nudged her head. Clint rolled his eyes and spoke "I'm Clint Barton, Hawkeye" he growled. Loki nodded not knowing how to greet him, then something caught his eye. Red...

Natasha moved from behind Clint. Nodding at Loki "I'm Natasha Romanoff or Blackwidow."

Loki breath got caught in his throat. Everything seems to disappear except her. He didn't even notice he was moving, hell he didn't notice everyone was looking at him. confusion was shared with everyone... well almost everyone. Natasha couldn't take her eyes off of him. Loki couldn't take his eyes off of her. He stood in front of her their chests almost touching.

Natasha has never seen such beautiful green eyes before.

Loki never seen such sparkling blue eyes before.

"Здравствуйте леди Наташа."(1) Greeted Loki, gentaly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss. Natasha went pink. "Вы выглядите лучше в лицо, чем через чужие глаза,"(2) whispered Loki. Natasha smiled, she was liking this Loki. Question. "Что вы имели в виду "чужого глаза"?"(3)she asked. Loki gave a little smile "это на другой раз моя леди."(4) Kissing her hand once more, gazing into her eyes.

Tony cleared his throat... no reaction.

He stood next to them, cleared his throat again... still no reaction.

He stood even closer he was patting them on the back... still nothing.

An idea came to mind. He went to the kitchen.

Loki was still holding Natasha's hand, neither of them wanted to break contact. Smiles on their lips. Blush forming on their cheeks.

Tony came back with scissors. Snapping them as he walked by Natasha, _ladies first! _He grabs a hand full of hair right when he was about to cut it, Loki appears behind him. Twisting his arm back, Tony dropped the scissors. Looking back to see Loki and looking where he was with Natasha. "Please don't tell me there's more Loki's!" whined Tony, his arm's going numb.

Thor laughed "no just one of his illusions!"

The illusion let go of Tony, Natasha and Loki are in their own little world.

It didn't take long for them to get adjusted to the new Loki, well more like the good twin. This reminded Tony of a movie. Steve thinks its paranormal. For Bruce its the yin yang. Unfortunately Clint thinks it's a trick, but Thor assured him it's not. Speaking of Thor, he finds this hilarious. Natasha doesn't care whether its paranormal or a trick, she is with Loki on the breakfast counter flirting. Loki is enjoying Natasha's company. He learned a lot of new things; like her cell phone, it caught his eye when she took it out of her pocket. He kept asking questions, and she kept answering them.

Finally!

The girls came. Darcy added blond highlights to her hair and gave it a trim. Jane ran to Thor Jumping him to the ground, giving him kisses all over his face. Pepper walked up to Tony pecking him on the lips.

Thor got up while caring Jane, bridal style. "What the hell!" Cried Darcy. Thor looked at her direction and notice what she was looking at. Jane saw too and covered her mouth. Pepper looked shocked as well.

Till Steve said "that's the good twin, the other Loki" Darcy shook out of her shock, "There's two of them!?"

Thus came the re-told story of Loki and Loki.

The Twin Gods of mischief.

* * *

Loki was looking at the food in front of him with awe. Tonight's dinner was build your own sandwiches or hamburger, which Thor happily oblige. Loki didn't know what to do so he asked Thor for help. Being the big brother that he is, he helps him. Once Thor finished helping him, Loki sat next to Natasha who smiled at him. Looking at his plate one could say he was challenging Thor, as the two brothers looked at one another's plate. The overly stacked sandwiched could make a 400 pound guy cry. After the brothers had their first plate both got up and made another overly stacked hamburger. As they sat down, tension rose.

Everyone can feel it, as the brothers stare at one another. Then it happen...

Bruce sneezed.

AND THERE OFF!

THOR TAKES A HUGE BITE, HALF OF HIS BURGER IS GONE! LOKI IS TAKING SMALLER BITES BUT HE IS NECK AND NECK WITH THOR! OH LOOK THOR GOT SOMETHING IN HIS HAND! WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!... IT IS, IT'S HOT MUSTARD! LOKI STOPS TO LOOK AT WHAT THOR IS DOING! THOR IS GIVING HIM "THE EYE"! OH NO, HE POURS THE HOT MUSTARD ALL OVER HIS BURGER! LOKI NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING! WAIT, WAIT, WHAT IS LOKI GETTING FROM THE KITCHEN! HOLY CRAP ITS THE _GHOST PEPPER SALSA! _OH NO THE MOST HOTTEST PEPPER KNOWN TO MAN! IS HE GONNA... OH, OH, OH, HOLY SHIT HE DID IT, HE DID IT! HE POURED THE WHOLE BOTTLE OF _THE GHOST PEPPER SALSA! _THOR IS OUT OF OPTIONS WHAT WILL HE DO, WHAT WILL HE DO!

Why is he looking at his watch?!

ITS A TIMER! HE'S TIMING! OH GOD THIS WILL BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!

Tony, Clint, and Steve are placing bets on Thor, while Bruce, Darcy, and Natasha are betting on Loki.

Jane looks scared and Pepper looks bewildered.

SETTING THE CLOCK TO 2 MINUTES UNBELIEVEABLE! LOKI AND THOR ARE STUFFING THERE FACES WITH AS MUCH FOOD AS THEY CAN! THOR LOOKS LIKE HES TAKING THE LEAGUE BUT WAIT, LOKI IS NOT TOO FAR BEHIND! WHO WILL WIN! 30 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK! LOKI LOOKS SO RED, HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING _T__HE GHOST PEPPER SALSA!_ THOR IS HAVING A HARD TIME EATING! MAYBE THE HOT MUSTARD IS GETTING TO HIM! BOTH BROTHERS ARE RED IN THE FACE, COVERED IN SWEAT, AND DYING! 7 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK!

4

3

2

1

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_

TIME IS UP BITCHES!

Tony went to look at the plates.

"It's a tie, folks!" cheered Tony. Everyone gathered around the plates, and sure enough they were empty. Loki and Thor were chugging beer like no tomorrow. Jane patted Thor on the back trying to calm him down. Natasha just looked at Loki and laughed. Everyone was looking at her, tears were forming in her eyes. She hugged her stomach, soon everyone joined in. Thor and Loki looked at each other with huge grins on their faces, Thor and Loki wrapped their arm around each other and clinked their glasses together; They start to sing:

**_Welcome friends, welcome aboard _**

**_gather your fill, drink what you will_**

**_come on and horde_**

**_I present you this mighty feast!_**

**_Friends, family, and strangers too_**

**_come all to the table_**

**_and if you are able _**

**_dine with us if you are stable!_**

Laughter.

_**Bring me another, ANOTHER**_

_**Bring me grog, bring me ale**_

_**or just plain ol' beer**_

_**and drink till dawn**_

_**or unless mother gives you the leer!**_

**_Come on, come on_**

**_lets start the feast_**

**_I'm hungry here_**

**_and who's that beauty over there!_**

Loki winked at Natasha who blushed

_**Another, ANOTHER**_

_**Bring me another beer **_

_**lets laugh, lets fight**_

_**and cheer **_

_**till I have to take flight!**_

_**Keep drinking more beers **_

_**let's keep up the cheers**_

**_and lets hope tha beauty over there _**

**_will kiss me here!_**

Thor points to his lips, Jane blows him a kiss

**_But until then _**

**_lets drink _**

**_and cheer_**

**_till the _**

**_brink of Dawn!_**

After the song ended, everyone cheered. Loki can feel laughter erupted inside of him. Seeing from his brother's eyes he is able to see his small smile and warm eyes. He also felt his pain, a pain that will never go away. Oddly he also felt an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time, since that day. His eyes wonder to the red-headed woman and his heart thumped faster within his ribs. Both Loki's emotions are the same, they both...

* * *

Soon it was time for bed. Since Loki doesn't have his own place to stay, Natasha didn't hesitate to offer him her spare room in her apartment that she has in Stark Tower. Just a couple of floors below Tony. Loki agreed, while the guys are wondering what will they do, all alone together.

Clint almost punched Tony for blurring out such thoughts. They just met, there's no way they'll have sex right away...

Will they?!

As everyone left to their rooms. Loki and Natasha where setting the futon Tony brought in moments ago. After the futon, Natasha looked at Loki. "What did you mean 'someone else's eyes'?" Questioned Natasha. That was not what she wanted to ask to begin with. Actually she wanted to ask him if he wanted a drink. Loki sigh, knowing Natasha meant no harm. "What I mean is that I can see what he sees" replied Loki. Natasha tilted her head in question. "Twins" he continued. "The symbol of mischief in some cultures," he looked at his feet. When Natasha said nothing, he continued. "Twins have a special bond, they can feel one another." Natasha nodded, knowing where this is going. She looked this kind of research up after the Norse god in New Mexico thing happen. Loki seemed to have notice this and nodded. "That's how we are," he said. "I feel him he feels me, I see what he sees and he sees what I see, etcetera ect." Natasha nodded knowing where this is going.

"I'll leave to allow you to change." said Loki he felt a nudge in his gut and knew it was his twin. He may not look like it but he can be quite the perv. "No, no I'll change in the bathroom... I need to wash up anyways." She said, heading towards the shower. Loki looked around the room, and notice a fridge. "Do you mind if I eat something?" he asked, Natasha stuck her head out the door. Loki turned the other way. She looked so cute with that confused look on her face. "Didn't you have your fill with that colossus burger!?" She asked. Loki shook his head, then Natasha remembered what Jane said about buying two fridges, cause Thor eats every two to three hours. Sometimes she'll wake up int he middle of the night due to Thor's loud eating, or the smell of something delicious. What was even more shocking was to hear that Thor knows how to cook. She wonders if Loki can cook too. Natasha shoulders slump, Asgardians are something. "Yeah sure, why not." she said nonchalantly.

Loki goes to the fridge, and looks through it. Natasha only hopes he's a quiet eater.

* * *

(1) Hello Lady Natasha.

(2) You look better in person than through someone elses' eyes.

(3) What did you mean 'someone else's eyes'.

(4) that is for another time my lady.

sorry about that forgot to put the translation let me know if i got something wrong k i got the translations from google (english to russian)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Natasha woke up surprisingly early. Considering she stayed up all night, watching Loki eat more than half of the food in her fridge. That's not the point, the real thing that woke her up was the smell of bacon. Pushing the covers away, she went straight to the kitchen. It has been so long since she felt her mouth dropped to the floor. Apparently no one told Loki that feeding a girl breakfast was not only sweet, but one plate of food is good enough.

On the breakfast nook, the dinner table, the coffee table, hell even the folding tables had plates of food.

Loki turned around to see Natasha standing there looking shocked. He smiled, "hello, breakfast!" Natasha shook out of her shock, and quick step towards Loki. "I think you should stop" Natasha said. Loki looked confused. Natasha shook her head and explained. "You don't need to feed a woman a million plates." Loki tilted his head, thinking "actually their are-" "I don't care about how many plates there are!" Loki looked at her, Natasha sighed. "Just one plate of food is good enough for a woman like me." Natasha said sweetly. Loki was still confuse, "But the women of Asgard eat like this all the time, how can you be satisfied with just one plate!?" Natasha took a deep breath. "Midgardian women tend to eat less, or less than normal, than Asgardian women." Loki nodded then looked confused again. "Then how do you survive with one meal a day?" Loki can feel his twin laughing at him, _you fool. _

_God this is like talking to a child! _Thought Natasha.

The Door burst open and in came Thor and everybody else. "See I told you he made breakfast!" Thor picked up a plate and started eating. Everyone looked at the place shocked, except for Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig, who got used to it.

Natasha, however, felt embarrassed!

"MMMM! These are good Loki!" cheered Thor. Clint took a piece of toast and added some homemade orange jam. _Where the hell did the oranges come from!? _thought Natasha. Clint was moaning "I never knew you can make jam," said Clint. Loki looked confused again, _jam_!? Loki shook his head "that's not jam its syrup, mom would make it all the time when we where kids!" Thor nodded, then scooped himself a whoop load of the so-called 'syrup' on his third or fourth plate of pancakes. Tony corrected Loki "wrong my newly acquainted friend! That is jam see how it jiggles on the knife." As Tony demonstrated scooping some up with a knife, and jiggled it. Then went to the cabinate to take out the syrup.

"This is syrup," putting Mrs. Butterworth syrup on the table. Loki looked at it, as Steve grabbed hold of it and pouring it on his pancakes. Loki shook his head "no that's medicine." Now it was starting to make sense why Thor puts jam on his pancakes instead of syrup.

Loki's twin is having the time of his life, _oh brother their is so much you need to learn about Midgardians._ Loki shook his head, and closed his eyes. Thor was noticing Loki's expression and was not liking it.

Loki opened his eyes again, took a deep breath, and started to pour the rest of the batter on the pan.

His twin shook his head.

_Natasha has a nice collection of books, perhaps if you asked she would allow you to read some of them. Just like how 'she' used-_

He kicked his twin out of his head, clutching his head in his hands holding back tears. Tony and Clint where looking at him wondering what was going on with him, as Thor did the same. Natasha felt pity for Loki and thought that a good book would help.

* * *

Loki's cell

Loki felt pain in his head as his twin kicked him out. It has been a long time since he did that. Instead of going back to taunt his twin he decided to lay back on his bed and stare at the ceiling. Remembering a red-head, with flowers in her hair, and a book on her lap.

* * *

After breakfast and another eating contest between Loki and Thor. Natasha went to her library to find a book that would interest Loki. Harry Potter is still popular. Getting all seven books she puts them on the cot that Loki is using, until Tony makes a floor for him. She hopes it will never happen, but hopes Clint doesn't find out about her thoughts. Natasha began to think what to do on a day like this...

Gym...

No she already did that this week.

Mall...

No she doesn't feel like shopping.

Sleep...

No she's not tired.

Grocery...

She went to the fridge to check the food. Almost empty! The only thing that is left is orange juice, an apple, bread, and sour cream. She definitely needs a second fridge! She picked up her bag and put on her shades.

First she went to Sears about the fridge once she sees the fridge that she likes and buys it. She later goes grocery shopping and nearly shops the whole store out!

Getting home was easy getting all the stuff in her house was not so easy.

She went up with the groceries and went back down to get some more...

She went up then down...

Up then down...

Up the down again...

"Hey Natasha!"

Natasha turned her head to see Bruce walking towards her, Noticing all the groceries. "Need help?" Natasha gave a smile and nodded. Bruce was a lot of help, not only did he carry a lot of bags. but helped set up the new fridge. Once everything was put away, Natasha offered him some coffee. "Sounds good" he nodded. "So is it true you guys had another food race?" Natasha sighed, nodded her head and laughed. They talked about the new improvements of the weapons that were being built. Natasha wanted to ask Bruce if he heard anything about twins, but decided against it. It was nearly eight when Bruce left. Natasha went to the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

Loki returned to Natasha's apartment later than he was hoping. Thor wanted to show him the city, and he had to admit, the sights were breath taking. Even his twin was amazed at how beautiful the cathedrals looked. As he walked in the apartment, the first thing he notice was Natasha asleep on the couch, and another much larger refrigerator.

He just had dinner with Thor at a buffet, a few minutes ago.

A snack wouldn't hurt.

* * *

sorry for taking so long life hates me at the moment so hope you like this chapter


End file.
